Figure You Out
by Ms.Killjoy
Summary: Sequel to "Such a Killjoy". Killjoy goes after the group that killed her brother, while getting some help along the way. She also learns some things about herself. Joker/OC/Scarecrow OC/OC
1. Ghost of You

**I'm baaackkkk….*evil laugh* Hope you all missed me as much as I missed you! Well, I have a plot started for this story, and I hope it's to your liking.**

**You're all going to have to bear with me though, because I'm experimenting with an idea of mine. So, I don't expect it to be a hit, but hey. To each his own.**

**Disclaimer is going here, in chapter one: The only things I own are- Killjoy, Miss-E, Killjoy's family, the plot, and some setting.**

**Other than that, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The silence of the dark corridors in Gotham City Hall was broken with the sound of steady footfalls. They were light, female. Her figure stopped at a corner, listening. There was a soft whir of a security camera above as it looked for the intruder within the shadows. With a loud crack, it was ripped from its anchor. The figure smirked at her own reflection in the camera lens, and stepped over it.

She knew that no one would be in City Hall at this hour, so she didn't bother to listen for any other noise as she snuck over to a large, wooden door. A security panel prevented her from going any further. "They're making this too easy…" Said the figure. She knelt down and drew from her belt a spray can and a piece of wax. After spraying the thumb scanner, she quickly pressed her own onto it with the wax paper. A sound of approval came from the panel and the lock clicked open.

Stepping inside, the shadow made her way over to a large filing cabinet. She ran her finger along the labels of each drawer until she came to one labeled with "C-E". She swiftly opened it, and leafed through each file until she found the one she was looking for. This marked the last item on her list. Daring to look inside at the picture paper clipped to the top, she let out a sad sigh. "You haven't changed at all, Ryan…" She snapped from her reverie and quickly shut the drawer and made her way to the exit.

* * *

"Killjoy! Need some help over here!" Came an aggravated yell. Punching a gang member in the nose, Killjoy spun on her heel toward Miss-E. She was standing by a vault and was in the process of being cornered by the majority of gang. Her and Killjoy were running a job for the Joker. But, obviously, someone had gotten there first.

"I'm a little busy myself!" Killjoy yelled back. She flipped over to one guy that was brandishing a knife at her. "You're kidding me, right?" Killjoy flipped out her own blades which were double the size of her potential attacker's. She smirked at him and raised a challenging eyebrow. Instead of attacking, the guy dropped his knife and ran. Killjoy rolled her eyes and turned back to Miss-E to assist her.

Miss-E took a stance that made her look like a ballerina, and she spun. As she did, she swung her leg out, and knocked the men down around her. Stopping gracefully, she smiled at her partner in crime. Killjoy put a hand on her hip. "Thought you needed my help?"

"You took too long…" Miss-E said sheepishly. Killjoy let out a laugh and wandered over to her friend. "So, how do we get this thing open without the codes?" Miss-E inquired. She watched as her friend connected some wires to the vault door. Killjoy then pressed a button on a device in her hand, placed it on the floor, and sprinted for cover. Miss-E quickly followed suit and flipped over a row of crates in time to miss being hit by an explosion.

The pair glanced over their cover, and Killjoy glanced at Miss-E. "_That's_ how." Miss-E considered this.

"Effective."

After ten grueling minutes of carting box after box out to a white van, Miss-E, Killjoy, and Killjoy's relatives all piled into the front half of the van. Miss-E let out a long withheld sigh and Killjoy slumped back in her chair.

"You'd think with all the crap we steal, Joker would invest in buying more vans…" Said Pauli, their driver.

"Or at least a bigger one…" D.J. added. "Maybe you could talk him into that?" He said to Killjoy. She gave him a look that stopped any further words.

Her and Joker had been fighting. Not like any normal couple, mind you, because these two _weren't_ a normal couple. In fact, they weren't even a "couple". Yes, they did things that could be considered "couples' activities", but everything stopped outside the bedroom. Joker was a sociopath, which included him being possessive. He started questioning her whereabouts the last week, her methods of doing everyday things, even the way she talked to other people. It was annoying the hell out of Killjoy because she had left all that home with her mother and father.

And Joker _certainly_ wasn't her father. So, she lost her temper. Who doesn't? But the Joker obviously didn't like that. She had cuts to prove it. But the two couldn't keep their hands off each other, and that made the situation even more confusing. They would be yelling at each other and throwing things, and then they'd be on the ground on top of one another within seconds.

The van went awkwardly quiet. Miss-E took to fiddling with her braid, D.J. to looking out the window, and the other men staying silent and avoiding Killjoy's gaze. She now needed an excuse to hit something.

After what seemed like forever, they pulled into the familiar garage of the warehouse. Miss-E was the first one out of the van. She made her way inside to call Aaron. The pair was still going strong and was going on two years.

Killjoy climbed out next, and slowly made her way up into the warehouse. She didn't want to see Joker at the moment, because she was still angry at D.J.'s comment, even though he didn't mean anything by it. Thinking the coast was clear as she passed Joker's door, Killjoy placed her small hand on her bedroom door. "You're, ah, _late_, pet." Noted a silky voice.

"Didn't know I had a curfew." Killjoy said, not turning around.

"What were you doing?" Joker asked nonchalantly. He stepped toward her.

"Fighting a gang that got to the factory before we did. If you don't believe me, ask Miss-E or D.J." Killjoy challenged. Joker roughly pulled her chin up, forcing her away from the door.

"I don't, ah, like your _tone_." He spat. She wrenched away from him.

"It's not yours to like." Joker grabbed her forearm.

"Why so serious?" He asked her. His eyes darkened, and she knew he was angry. At this point, she didn't care. Killjoy needed a fight. Again, she wrenched free of him. Her voice was quiet; venom dripped from her every word.

"I don't know what's been going on with you, but it stops _now._ I'm _not_ your property. You are _not_ my father. _Stop acting like you own me_!" Joker looked at her wide eyed. She had never said anything like that to him before.

Killjoy had taken this moment to slip passed him and into her room. She locked the door quickly, and stood there in the darkness. She leaned back on the door for a minute, collecting herself. Once she settled herself, she stood again, and flipped on her light. She changed, removed her makeup, and sat down on her floor at the foot of her bed.

Sprawled all over her room were manila files. Some were piled as high as three feet, and they leaned precariously to the right. Some were open with their contents strewn about. Two piles sat in the center of the mess. Each had a label on the floor in front of the piles. One label said "Useful" and the other said the opposite. The pile labeled "Not useful" was larger than the one next to it.

Each file contained information about the same thing. Killjoy had gone through great lengths; bribing, blackmailing, and torturing to get these files on her brother's unsolved murder. Yes, the actual killers had been killed by her father. But the group that sent those men to her house haven't been caught.

Killjoy picked up a closed file, and a notepad that had found its way under her bed. Flipping the file open, she fanned the papers out in front of her. Ryan's picture stared up at her.

"I might not have been able to fix things that night, Ry…But I'm making up for it now."

* * *

**Woo, chapter 1 is finished. So, what'd ya think? I might change the title later on…But who knows. And, ignore the slow progression...It's the first chapter, of course it's allowed.  
**

**~Killjoy xoxo**


	2. Check You Out

**Alright, so some of you put my story on your alerts list, which I'm so happy about. But I'd like some reviews here and there. **

**Since that was said, I think it's safe to move along into chapter 2, don't you agree?**

**

* * *

**

Killjoy woke up to sunlight hitting her face. For the third time that week, she had fallen asleep on the floor. It wasn't like she could help it. Going through a bunch of information at midnight will take its toll on the body.

She shielded her eyes and stood up shakily. Stretching out her cramped muscles, she made her way out into the hallway, where Miss-E had appeared from her own room.

"Hey…Was everything alright last night?" Miss-E asked her friend. Killjoy looked at her for a minute, wondering what she meant. Snapping awake, she remembered.

"Oh. Yeah. You know how he gets." Killjoy answered, waving it off.

"Well…everyone heard you, just so you know. That argument wasn't exactly quiet…He gave you another bruise." Miss-E said, noticing the black and blue hand print on Killjoy's arm. Killjoy looked down at it. She mentally added this to the ever growing list of cuts and scars she now had from Joker.

"So he did." Killjoy commented. "It'll fade."

"It doesn't bother you? Why not flip out on him?"

"Because I'm tired. And I don't need him kicking me out. I don't have anywhere to go. I can't exactly-" Killjoy froze, an idea forming in her head instantly.

"What? Killjoy, what is it?" Miss-E warily looked at her friend.

"The summer house…I can go there. If I need to, that is…" Killjoy told Miss-E.

"Well, why not go on a vacation? I'm sure Joker will allow you to…"

"What will I, ah, allow her to do?" The Joker said, appearing in between the girls. They had made their way into the kitchen during their conversation. The Joker had come down the steps, and saw Miss-E and Killjoy standing at the counter. Miss-E jumped when he spoke, and Killjoy's eyes snapped to his figure.

"I need a vacation…Some personal time…" Killjoy said, choosing her words carefully. The Joker looked at her oddly.

"You, ah, realize that you don't, ah, get a vacation…That wasn't in your contract." He said. Killjoy's eyes narrowed.

"I don't _have_ a contract." She countered. Miss-E stepped back as the two faced each other. She busied herself at the stove, preparing breakfast.

"You do, Killjoy. Don't you remember? We have an oral, ah, agreement. You are _mine."_ Joker reminded Killjoy. Killjoy's eyes flashed.

"Do you not remember _anything_ I said to you last night?! You do _not_ own me!" Joker sighed.

"I was going to let that slide. You know, pretend it had never happened. But since you're bringing it up, let me, ah, remind you of one little detail." The Joker grabbed Killjoy's left hand. She fought to get free as he shoved her hand in her face. The shining 'J' scar she had came into view. "This," Joker started, "Is mine. It is, ah, a part of you. This makes _you mine_._"_ He said through gritted teeth. Then he roughly shoved Killjoy away, knocking her to the ground. The Joker stepped around her, making his way out of the room.

Killjoy stood quickly, seething, and grabbed a knife from the rack on the counter. In one swift motion, she turned and let it go. The blade stuck to the wall merely centimeters from the Joker's departing figure. He didn't even flinch as it took a small piece of his hair from him. "Work on your aim." Joker told her without turning.

Killjoy stood there with clenched fists, and she shook with rage. Miss-E turned to her cheerily from her spot at the stove.

"Would you like some eggs?"

* * *

Killjoy was taking her time. She needed to be alone, and for as long as possible. She crept along the halls of the library in downtown Gotham. She had told Miss-E she was going for a walk, which wasn't _completely_ a lie. Killjoy just walked until she had just _happened_ to appear at the library, and had just _happened_ to climb through an unlocked window. It was as if the library had called her there.

She picked the lock leading down into the basement of the library. Down here, like all libraries, they kept all the newspapers. Killjoy started searching through each box. Every box had a tube in it, with newspapers from a specific year in them. Finally finding the tube from 2005, she pulled it from the box, and pried it open.

Killjoy spread out the yellowing papers onto a long table, and scanned over each, looking for the headline she needed. It caught her eye almost immediately. _'Respected Businessman's Son Slain- Saves Wife and Daughter' _Killjoy read to herself. She grabbed it, and then put everything back again. Killjoy heard a door click shut, and her eyes widened.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Whispered a voice. Instead of hiding, Killjoy slid a blade into her hand, folded the newspaper, and crept back up the steps toward the voice. She knelt behind the door, looking through the key hole of the door.

"I don't know…Crane said something about a book called 'The Secrets of Fear'. Not sure about anything else. And why are you whispering? There ain't anybody here." A different voice said.

"Crane…" Killjoy muttered. Her eyes narrowed in thought. Then, Killjoy smirked. The two men walked by, flashlights in hand. After they passed, Killjoy slid out from her spot, and ducked behind a wall of books. She began to multitask as she shifted her eyes from the two men, to the book categories, to watching her footing.

Somehow she found the section before the two did, and she scanned the rows for the book. Smirking, she found it, and tucked it under her arm with the newspaper. Then, she made her way back to the window in which she came. Killjoy silently slid it open, and stepped halfway through it, then she turned, and whistled loudly.

The two burglars turned quickly, drawing their guns. They spotted Killjoy's smirking face. "You can tell your boss that his book has already been checked out." She then slid out of the window completely, and ran into the shadows of the night.

* * *

**So, chapter 2 is finished. Hm…I wonder what Crane wants with that book? Why'd Killjoy take it? What do you think the answers are? Maybe you're right. **

**Stay tuned for more!**

**~Killjoy xoxo**


	3. In Need of a Partner

**So I figured I'd add another chapter tonight. Why not, right? I have nothing better to do than to entertain the public….**

** And…Here…We…Go!

* * *

**

The moon was high above her as Killjoy made her way back into her room. She decided to avoid confrontation with the Joker by climbing through her window. It took her a while due to her room being on the third floor, but she got it.

Killjoy gently placed the newspaper on the ground with the files at the foot of her bed. Changing, she heard her phone ring and she smirked. _'Right on time…'_ She thought, pulling a tank top on. Grabbing the phone and cradling it between her neck and shoulder, she pulled her boots off. "Federal Bureau of Investigation tips line, this call is being traced." Killjoy greeted.

"Where do you get off stealing my book?" Asked a silky smooth voice.

"Ah, Doctor Crane. You know, I've been having bad headaches lately. What would you prescribe?" She asked, smirking into the receiver. Killjoy stood and finished changing. She could hear the irritation in his voice.

"Don't screw with me right now, Killjoy. I know you took it."

"What makes you think _I_ took it?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"My men described the thief as a female-" He started.

"Doesn't mean it was me…" Killjoy insisted.

"…That was precise, mocking, and slightly flirty." Crane finished. Killjoy considered this.

"Yes, and that's _so_ specific." She said with a bored tone.

"I want my book back."

"Well, maybe I want to read it first…" She said, toying with him.

"Killjoy, I don't have time for your games. I need that book." Crane said. He sounded slightly desperate. Killjoy noted this and sighed.

"Fine. You're no fun. I'll bring it tomorrow night. The docks." Killjoy offered.

"Midnight." Crane added.

"Sounds reasonable. Now if you don't mind, I have a book to read…" She hung up as he made a sound of irritation. Laughing to herself, Killjoy settled into bed.

"It's so much fun to annoy him."

* * *

"So you're just giving back the book? Just like that?" Miss-E asked the next afternoon. The pair had gotten back from another one of Joker's jobs. This time they stole weapons from a gang down the road. It was trivial, and felt like the Joker was giving them work to keep them busy and out of his way. Killjoy looked at Miss-E as they walked into the living room.

"Of course not." Killjoy said, scoffing. "I'm going to make a deal with him." She sat on the couch, and crossed on leg over the other onto the table. Miss-E sat next to her friend.

"What deal?"

"Remember when I said I needed a vacation? Well, I'm working on something important. I don't need the Joker keeping me from working on this. So, I'm leaving for awhile. I have somewhere to stay, as I said before. And I'm going to need Crane's help." Killjoy explained.

"Why's that…?" Miss-E inquired further. Killjoy gave Miss-E her trademark smirk.

"Well, my dear. Crane does his job very well. And, I need his expertise." Miss-E gave Killjoy a wary look. She wasn't used to Killjoy giving such a vague answer. Whenever she did answer like that, it meant that she was up to something.

"I…don't want to know." Miss-E said, standing and walking out. She heard Killjoy laughing lightly. "This…can't be good." Miss-E mumbled to herself.

* * *

Crane paced back and forth along the dock. She was late. He shouldn't have agreed to meet her here. She always made a fool out of him, whether she intended to or not. Crane knew he should never have helped her father a few months back. It only brought back memories that Crane was too tired to deal with.

He had never asked to be paid. Helping Salvatore Castelletti get his daughter back was like a favor. Crane did it, because he wanted the girl he used to know to return. He wanted _Fenari_ back and didn't want her to end up like him; crazy and alone. But he had failed.

Just as Crane had another flashback, He heard her land on a crate above him. "You're late." He reprimanded her. Killjoy rolled her eyes behind him.

"What, going to make me pay the late fee?" She flipped forward and landed gracefully onto the ground. Crane turned around and looked at her. "Still have that mask, I see." Killjoy observed.

"Still as pleasant as always." He commented back. She raised an eyebrow at him and flashed a smile.

"That's me."

"Do you have my book?"Crane asked her, ignoring her previous statement.

"My God, do you have a one track mind or what?" She asked him, exasperated.

"Well?"

"Yeah, yeah, I have it." She said, holding up a black bag. Crane stepped forward to grab it, but Killjoy held up a small hand and made a sound of protest.

"Not yet. First, we're making a deal." Crane looked at her oddly from behind his mask.

"What kind of deal?" He asked smoothly.

"You help me with a project I'm working on, and I give you your book back." She offered.

"No deal." Crane said with a slight shake of the head. He was hoping she'd offer money.

"What project?"

"I'm going after the people that killed my brother. I need your help." She said reluctantly.

"All that, to just get my book back. I don't think so." Crane really did need that book. It was the key to his next big success.

"There are some twisted things in here, Crane. You'd find it fascinating. But, since you don't want to help…" Killjoy trailed off. She pulled the book and a lighter from the bag. Killjoy flicked the lighter on, and held it under the book. It was positioned so that if she moved, the book would ignite. Crane's eyes widened and he stepped forward.

"No!" He protested. Killjoy quirked an eyebrow.

"Do we have a deal?" She asked. Crane looked lost. So, Killjoy decided to add in one final detail. "If you help me, you'll get new specimens to experiment on…" Crane's eyes locked with hers. With a slight nod from him, he stepped forward to her. Killjoy turned the lighter off, dropped it, and held out her hand. "Do we have a deal?" She asked again. His eyes searched hers. They were analyzing him. He held out his own hand.

"Deal." Crane said, shaking her hand. She smiled and held out the book to him.

"Welcome aboard, _Scarecrow._"

* * *

**Hm…I wonder what will happen….What did Crane mean by him wanting the old Fenari back? Hmmmm? Stay tuned to find out more!**

**~Killjoy xoxo **


	4. I Know Who You Are

**So. I understand that a lot of people have alerted this story, and put it on their favorites' list…But really. Is it so much to ask for a simple review? I mean, I just want to make sure you guys are enjoying it. Tell me, in a review, what you like so far. Tell me what you think will happen. Maybe you're right. **

**Now that my rant is out of the way…Let's move on, shall we?**

_Italics: Dream/Flashback

* * *

_

Killjoy woke up, jumping slightly. She had that dream again. It'd been happening since she was in Arkham. It was always the same dream; the kind where you can make everything out except a certain person's face. And that was the one thing that bugged her the most.

She felt like she had lived the dream she kept having. But, Killjoy was positive that wasn't true, because she definitely would have remembered it.

Ignoring a headache that was brewing in the back of her head, Killjoy pulled the blankets up to her chin, and rolled over. Facing the moonlit window, she stared at the stars until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

* * *

_There she was, standing on a set of large, white, marble steps of the city's psyche ward. Next to her feet, was a suitcase. The figure climbed the steps to meet a slightly unidentifiable figure sitting on the ledge of a fountain. When she sat next to the figure, whom was male, she glanced into the fountain, at her own reflection. It wasn't Killjoy that was looking back at her, though. _

_Her hair was too long, and her face too young. The eyes were Killjoy's, and so was the distinct, penetrating, icy, gaze they gave off. This was actually Fenari, around fifteen. _

"_I know you weren't going to leave without saying goodbye…" Said the figure next to her. Fenari let her gaze wander over to him. _

"_You obviously know me too well." Fenari said with a small smile. An awkward silence fell over the pair. "They won't let you walk me to my dad's car...This is as far as they'd let you come outside…" She observed as two guards stood on either side of the large gate in front of the steps. _

"_Well, what can you do? Be happy I'm out here at all…" The other said. Fenari stood. _

"_We can't drag this out any more…You know I need to leave. I don't belong here…" Her hair began to pick up in a soft breeze. The boy stood up, towering over her small frame. _

"_I know. I can say that it's been a great pleasure, Fen…You've helped me out a lot." Fenari shook her head._

"You're_ the one that made me feel…at home…here. Don't mention anything." The sound of a car honking broke the peaceful silence that had fallen upon them. As Fenari went to turn, the boy grabbed her hand. _

"_Since I'm probably never going to see you again, may I do something?" Fenari looked up, questioningly. _

"_Go for it." She said with a shrug and a head shake. Needing no further indication, the boy leaned down, and kissed Fenari gently on the lips. Her eyes were shut when the boy stood at his full height again. "I'll miss you." Fenari told him. She turned to leave again, letting her arm stretch out and their hands remain entwined a little longer._

_With one final look back at her friend, Fenari walked back down the steps and grabbed her suitcase. The guards slid open the gate for her, and she stepped out. Fenari turned and wrapped a small hand around an iron bar in the gate, looking back at the place that had forever changed her world._

Unbeknownst to Killjoy, someone else was having the exact same dream. The other dreamer was the boy in Killjoy's version. The only difference between the two, was that the boy knew exactly who Fenari was and had no trouble recognizing her.

* * *

Killjoy zipped up her last bag and lifted it from her bed. She had only two; one with a few sets of clean costumes and makeup, and the other with all the files and newspapers she had collected throughout the week.

After, she made her way over to her open window. Peeking out, she spotted the burlap sack covered head that was Scarecrow. Killjoy smirked down at him, and then held the bag out. She let it fall into his open arms, and then Killjoy turned to survey her room again. She had made sure to leave no trace of where she was going.

Miss-E wasn't told when Killjoy would be leaving, so Joker couldn't get anything from her if he tried. Killjoy was sure that Joker would find her before she was ready to come back, but Killjoy would cross that bridge when she got to it.

Turning back around to the window, she straddled the sill and leaned her head out. Again, Scarecrow held out his arms expectantly. Catching her, he looked down at her small frame.

"Falling for me already?" He asked her. There was a hint of playfulness in his voice that a person needed to be trained in order to hear it. Killjoy flashed her eyebrows.

"What can I say? There's a certain charm about a man in a business suit and a burlap sack." Under the mask, Scarecrow rolled his eyes, and set Killjoy down.

In the setting sunlight, the two put Killjoy's things into the back of Scarecrow's white van.

"Where is this summer home of yours?" Scarecrow asked, getting into the front seat.

"It's in Robbinsville. Right on the beach. Nice little place where my family and I used to go during my summer break."

"…How is it you remember things like that, but not those of importance…" Scarecrow asked. He didn't mean for her to hear it, but she did nonetheless. She looked at him oddly.

"What…?" Killjoy asked him. Letting out a sigh, Scarecrow started the engine.

"Nothing." With that, the pair drove off.

* * *

"This is _not_ a little place…" Scarecrow said, stepping out of the van. He tugged off his mask to get a better view of the home. Killjoy glanced at him from the back of the van. She had practically jumped out before the van had stopped. From her spot, she could see him perfectly.

When he turned to her, a strange feeling overcame Killjoy. The way he stood looking at her; hair slightly mussed, blue eyes staring back at Killjoy intently. It seemed so _familiar _to her. It was if she was having a bad case of déjà vu.

Shaking away this feeling, Killjoy grabbed hers and Crane's things. "Little to me…" Killjoy stated, going to his side. She handed Crane his bags and led him in.

After setting her things down in her old room and removing her makeup, Killjoy went out into the den. She spotted Crane sitting on the plush couch and smiled a little. He looked comfortable with his long legs propped up on the coffee table in front of him. His suit jacket lay neatly over the arm of the couch, and Crane had extended his arms out across the couch's back. He could have been mistaken for a man that had just come home tired from a long day at the office.

Killjoy went over and looked down at his upturned head and shut eyes. "Long day, dear?" She asked. Crane opened his eyes and stared at her.

"You have no idea." He said with an undertone of seriousness.

Without thinking, Killjoy gently raked her fingers through his hair; something that also felt familiar the second she did it. "You used to do this all the time." Crane said softly. Killjoy stopped, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Do what all the time..?" She asked.

"This. We used to relax all the time like this. Only you'd be sitting down and my head would be resting on your lap." Crane told her. He felt her fingers still, and he picked his head up, standing as he did so. "But you don't remember."

"Remember what?" Killjoy demanded. She tilted her head looking at him oddly. Crane turned to her suddenly.

"Us! You don't remember what we used to be!" His normal silky smooth demeanor had vanished, and was now replaced with desperation.

"…Have you been experimenting with new drugs, Crane?" Killjoy said. She wouldn't admit it, but the way Crane was looking at her was starting to scare her.

"No. I haven't. But, Killjoy…You and I used to have something. _Fenari_ and I used to have something. A few years ago."

"…Right….And why don't I remember this?"

"Because it's not _your_ memory, Killjoy. It's _Fenari's_." Crane came over and took her small hands in his. His icy eyes searched hers. "I need you to remember."

"You're crazy. I didn't know you up until a few weeks ago!" Killjoy insisted. In the back of her mind, she felt as if what he was saying was true. Crane's hands moved to her wrists, holding them firmly.

"It's wasn't _you_ that knew me. It….was…_Fenari_." Crane said. Killjoy's eyes widened, and then narrowed.

"_Stop…saying…that…name…."_ She said dangerously. Crane saw something change in her eyes. He saw this as his chance, and pushed his luck.

"Fenari." Her eyes narrowed again. "Fenari."

"Stop." Killjoy spat.

"Fenari. Fenari…_Fenari!_" She jerked her hands from him.

"I am _not_ Fenari!" She turned on her heel and stormed from the den, leaving Crane standing there. He slouched slightly, looking downcast. Crane's voice came out, barely above a whisper.

"But I wish you were."

* * *

**o.o Well. Wasn't that a bit dramatic? Sorry it took so long for an update! Review and tell me what you think I've got brewing! =]**

**~Killjoy XOXO  
**


	5. Been Awhile

**Soooo….Sorry about the wait, guys….I've been kind of busy with school and whatnot. I just want to thank all of you that favorited/alerted my story. Makes me smile. And, I've been slowly getting more and more reviews. I thank you. **

**Anyway, let's move on, shall we?**

_Italics: dreams/flashbacks

* * *

_

Killjoy woke up the next morning feeling more tired than she did the night before. She hadn't gotten much sleep. Crane's words rang through her mind that night, like an annoying, broken record. When she _did_ fall asleep, she had these odd dreams. They were about her, Fenari rather, and she was inside the psyche ward.

"_So, what's your name?" asked a voice. Fenari had just entered a medium sized room, with two beds on opposite sides of a small nightstand. The room was obviously occupied by one person, whom sat on the bed on the right. He was the one that had greeted her._

_Now, Fenari found it odd that she would be sharing a room with a boy, however this stay of hers was only for observation; she wasn't staying long. There was also a connecting bathroom, for her and the boy to change in. Finally, Fenari looked at the boy._

_He was about her age, maybe a year older. Black shaggy hair framed his pale, maturing face, and sky blue eyes stared back at her curiously. His eyes were framed by rim-less glasses, making them stand out even more. This boy, her temporary roommate, was attractive. _

"_It doesn't matter what my name is; I'm not staying." She said, as she stepped in. The boy scoffed from his position on the bed. _

"_That's what they said to me. Yet, I've been here for a month." Fenari placed her bag on the bed to the left of the suitcase, ignoring the boy. "Since you're not going to tell me your name…What are you in for?" He asked with a smile. _

"_Listen. I'm sure you're a nice guy and all…But I'm _really _not in the mood for light chit-chat. Thanks for your cooperation." Fenari snapped. The boy's eyes widened slightly._

"_I'm just trying to be polite. You've obviously never been here, and I'm trying to help you." Fenari felt guilty after a moment, and turned to look at him. Sitting, she apologized._

"_Look…I'm sorry. I'm just…not happy with my current situation. I'm Fenari. Fenari Castelletti." _

"_Wait…Fenari Castelletti...As in…._Salvatore_ Castelletti's daughter?" Her roommate said, surprised._

"_That's me…" Fenari said. "Please…Don't ask me about him…I'm away from him and my mom right now, and I'm trying to enjoy that. And…to your second question…You probably know why I'm here now that you know who I am..." She looked down, away from his penetrating gaze._

"_Yeah…I'm so sor-" He started softly. _

"_Don't. I've heard enough apologies." Fenari snapped, whipping her head up. The next few moments were spent in silence. She looked back down, and then felt the bed shift, as someone sat down next to her. _

"_Well, I won't apologize. But, I think you need someone to help you through the next week…" And with that, he stuck out his hand, and went to say his name. _

And, that's when Killjoy had woken up. It was driving her crazy, because the boy had looked so familiar to her. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she trudged downstairs to find the house empty. There was a small note on the counter. Picking it up, Killjoy read it to herself.

"Killjoy, I know last night was probably weird for you. And, I know that you want to kill me, or hurt me, or whatever it is you do. But, I want to show you something. So, come to this address as soon as you wake up, and dress in civilian clothing, and make sure no one can recognize you. Can't have you arrested, now can we? Crane." With that, Killjoy ran back upstairs to change.

* * *

As she made her way through the streets of Gotham, Killjoy couldn't help but glance over her shoulder every few moments. It may have looked suspicious, but it was a habit of hers. Call her paranoid if you will, but this motion had kept her alive the last few missions she's been on.

The page boy hat that Killjoy wore shielded her light eyes from the sun. She pulled her leather jacket tighter around her as the cold, fall wind swept up the sidewalk. Finally reaching a gate, Killjoy pulled Crane's note from her jeans' pocket. After comparing the address from the paper to the one on a small, chipping plaque, Killjoy knew she had found the right place.

She hadn't brought any of her tools, and the heavy chain on the iron fence prevented her from accessing the area on the other side. "Fine. We'll do it the old fashioned way, then." Killjoy checked the sidewalk again, and saw no one. After scaling the tall fence, she jumped and landed on her feet, entering the large courtyard in front of her. "…Someone should clean up around here…" Killjoy commented to herself. The yard around her was overgrown with weeds, and the marble sidewalk was cracking. There was a familiar air about the place, and Killjoy didn't like that feeling. Her eyes narrowed when they fell onto a large object in the center of the courtyard.

Hurrying up the large steps to her right, she placed her small hands on the marble fountain that towered over her. Like someone had just pushed play on a VCR, a flashback ran through Killjoy's mind.

_There she was, standing on a set of large, white, marble steps of the city's psyche ward. Next to her feet, was a suitcase. Fenari climbed the steps in front of her to the figure sitting on the ledge of a fountain. She sat next to him, and looked into the water in front of her. _

"_I know you weren't going to leave without saying goodbye…" Said the figure next to her. Fenari let her gaze wander over to him, a smirk forming on her face. _

Killjoy snapped back to reality and realized that was the same dream that had haunted her in her sleep. But, Killjoy also realized that she recognized the figure. It had been her roommate. Only, he wasn't wearing the glasses he had when she first met him. Killjoy fell to her knees in frustration. Her fists slammed down on the fountain's ledge. Even though Killjoy's face was shielded from the wind, it whipped her hair around, knocking her hat off.

"Why don't I know your name?" She said.

"Glad you found the place." Said a soft voice. Killjoy jumped upon hearing it.

Crane stood on the other side of the fountain, watching her. His hands were in the pockets of his military-styled jacket, and the wind forced his hair in all directions. Killjoy slowly got to her feet as he made his way over to her. Crane sat on the fountain's ledge, and gestured for Killjoy to do the same.

"What's going on?" She asked as she sat.

"I need you to remember something. I'm sure everything will come back to you once I do this."

"Do what? Geez, you're not making any sense! Since yester day you've been freaking me out; saying things happened that didn't!" Killjoy said, standing up.

"If they didn't happen, then why do you keep having these flashbacks?"

"Damnit, Crane…Stop talking to me like I'm one of your patients! How should I know why I'm seeing these things?!" She yelled as the wind picked up again. Unfazed, Crane looked up at her, squinting in the sunlight.

"Killjoy, I'll make you a deal. If I can't make you remember _anything_, then I'll stop bringing this up. Just give me _one_ chance." He said to her. Killjoy sighed through her nose, and nodded.

"Fine…Just…Make it quick. I'm cold…And I lost my damn hat." Crane laughed at her, and grabbed something on the ground from in behind her. After, he stood, and placed her hat onto her head. Gently pulling on her shoulders, he moved Killjoy so she was in front of him and by the steps. She looked at him questioningly as Crane took her hand in his. Before her mind could register what was happening, Crane had leaned down, and gently kissed Killjoy.

His lips were warm on hers, and the second they touched her, part of that dream filled her mind again.

_Her eyes were shut when the boy stood at his full height again. "I'll miss you." Fenari told Crane with a sad smile. She turned to leave again, letting her arm stretch out and their hands remain entwined a little longer. _

Crane stood at his full height, this time with his free hand stroking Killjoy's face. His other was still holding her hand. Crane's eyes searched Killjoy's unreadable face. _"Anything?" _He asked her. Finally, her eyes locked with his, as if noticing for the first time he was there. Something was different in her eyes; they were softer.

"…Jonathan." She said, and without warning, she jumped onto him, throwing her arms around him. Jonathan looked surprised, but wrapped his arms around her small waist. She pulled her head back to look at him with a smile on her face.

"…Fenari?" Jonathan tried. Her smile widened, and answered his question by pressing her lips to his again. Upon pulling away for air, Jonathan looked at her with a smile. "…It's been awhile."

* * *

**Awww, a happy moment for the pair. For , I was listening to the song, "Love Story" by Taylor Swift, and I decided that this song fit this chapter perfectly. ....Little tidbit for you.  
**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Love you all =]**

**~Miss Killjoy**


	6. Kindness Goes A Long Way

**Alright…Sorry for the long wait. I finally have a few days to rest, and write a chapter or two. I'm enjoying the response I'm getting; alerts and favorites. But, I need a little more reviews. Hope that's not too much to ask…**

** Now, moving on from that, let's get started, shall we?**

'_Italics': Thoughts_

_Italics: Flashbacks

* * *

_

_"Where…Is...She?!" _Miss-E stood back as Joker stormed throughout the warehouse looking for one of his assistants. Cringing as he threw something, Miss-E tentatively stepped forward.

"I…don't think you're going to get anywhere yelling at an empty warehouse…" The Joker had sent out all of his men to search for Killjoy. Miss-E watched him carefully as he circled the empty lobby area. Without hesitation, he spun on his heel and looked her in the eye.

"Do _you_ know where she is?" Miss-E's eyes grew wider. She shook her head.

"She wouldn't tell me…" Joker stepped toward her.

"I can, ah, figure out if you're lying to me, my dear." He flicked out a blade and held it against her neck.

"She wouldn't tell me! Joker, why would I lie if you're ready to kill me?" Joker searched her terrified eyes for any signs of deceit. He came to a realization and dropped Miss-E.

"She's smart. Too smart to let it slip to someone she cares about…" The Joker turned around, and stormed off while muttering to himself.

Miss-E waited a few seconds, and finally let out the breath she had been holding. She tip toed out of the room, and made her way into Killjoy's bedroom.

Killjoy's room was in shambles. The Joker had torn it apart whilst searching for any clue to give away where she had went. Miss-E knew Killjoy would come back. Even if her personality's different, Killjoy wouldn't leave Miss-E behind to deal with The Joker for long.

"She's going to be so pissed when she sees this…" Miss-E said while surveying the room. She made her way over to Killjoy's window. Something caught her eye in the reflection off the glass, so she turned to face the destroyed bed. There was a black string sticking out of the sheet on the mattress. Miss-E grabbed it, and the string came out, along with a Queen of Diamonds card. There was something off about it though.

One of the Queen's faces had been drawn on to look like Killjoy. The other face was completely covered to look like there was a brown mask on it. On the shoulder of that side, there was a crude drawing of a crow. Miss-E sighed with a little smile. She knew Killjoy put that there for her to find. The Joker isn't that clever sometimes. Miss-E turned back to the window, while grabbing a discarded lighter off Killjoy's floor. Opening the window, Miss-E held out the card into the air. She set the card on fire, and let the ashes blow away. "I hope you know what you're doing, Killjoy…"

* * *

'_I hope you realize I need to come back…'_ Fenari was looking in her mirror. "I know you do, Killjoy. But not yet…" Fenari pleaded. Jonathon came into her room, and placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked into the mirror, at Fenari's reflection. '_Do you even _care_ about Ryan, anymore?!'_

"You alright?" He asked her, eyes full of concern.

"Killjoy wants to come back…" '_I promise to be nice to him…'_

"I just got you back…I don't want to give that up." He turned Fenari to face him.

"I know, but I have a promise to keep. That gang that killed Ryan is still out there. I need to find them. Without Killjoy, I'm not strong enough to take them out."

"Yes, but you have me." Jonathon put a hand on her face. Covering his hand with her own small one, Fenari smiled a little.

"That's different, Jonathon, and you know it. She promises to play nice." Jonathon smiled at her.

"Killjoy and nice don't mix." Laughing at this, Fenari kissed him. In the middle of their kiss, something changed. Pulling away for air, Fenari asked,

"Miss me?"

"Didn't take long for you to grow tired of imprisonment, Killjoy." Crane said matter-of-factly. Smirking, Killjoy pulled him back to her.

* * *

The night air was cold, making Killjoy quicken her steps. She was looking for something. Her contact had tipped her off about this part of Gotham. He said that something was going to happen tonight, and that Killjoy needed to be there.

There was a crash off in the distance. Normally, Killjoy wouldn't have cared. But there was something different. There were voices yelling, but not in English. They sounded Russian. Killjoy's eyes widened, and she began running toward the voices. She came across a townhouse whose door was broken off its hinges. The doorway was mostly obstructed by two, large, burly men.

Killjoy craned her neck to see around them. In front of the armed men, was a woman holding her son behind her. Killjoy gasped silently. She no longer saw this woman and her son. For a few seconds, they were replaced with Ryan and their mother.

_Ana __grabbed Ryan to put him behind her, but he shrugged her hand off. He stepped in front of her, protectively. The men laughed, and one said something to the other. The other raised a gun up, to Ryan._

Killjoy knew immediately that these men in front of her were part of the gang she was looking for. Her contact came through. Killjoy's eyes clouded over with rage. She leapt into the air, bringing out a blade. Sailing over the steps and onto one of the backs of the men, she slit his throat. The other man, turned his gun onto her and tried to fire. In one smooth motion, Killjoy jumped and kicked the gun out of his hand. Pinning him to the wall, she glared at him.

"Who is your boss?!" She seethed. Instead of answering her, the man spit at her. Killjoy's eyebrow twitched, and then the man was on the ground, bleeding slowly from the neck. She turned to the woman and child. "Who do they work for?" She asked calmly. The woman was crying.

"I…I don't know. My husband and I were having a rough patch and he said he could get us all the money we would ever need…Thank you so much…" Killjoy looked down at the men, and grabbed some of their things. She could hear sirens in the distance. Before she left, Killjoy took a long, hard look at the woman and her son. Without another word, Killjoy was out the door and gone.

* * *

**What's this...Killjoy doing something **_**nice?!?!**_ **Yep. That happened. Who do you think her contact is? He's another Batman villain, I'll tell you that much….Review, loves. =]**

**~Miss Killjoy**


	7. Nice to Meet You

**Um…Wow…Well, it certainly has been a while since I updated, now, hmm? I really don't have an excuse for this one…Hehe…**

**So…Let's move on and get to the next chapter, shall we??

* * *

**

Killjoy wandered along the roof of a building thinking to herself. _'There are more families out there in the exact same position as that one back there…Just like mine…And, now I'm turning into Batman…What is this world coming to…'_ She made her way to a door on a particularly dirty roof. Opening it, the stale smell of cigarette smoke washed over her like a tidal wave. Staggering backwards a little, she shook her head to clear her mind. "Someone needs Febreze…" Killjoy mumbled to herself.

As she made her way down the old stairs, she wondered if meeting her contact face-to-face was a good idea. She knew that the cryptic messages that she had found were meant for her. Killjoy couldn't, however, imagine why anyone would want to help her out. Because of this, suspicion had set in, therefore making the need to meet her informant too much to resist. And, as if her informant foresaw this, they had sent her another message with where to find them.

The stairs bottomed out into a small, dark hallway. "Some lights wouldn't hurt, either…" she muttered. Every light step Killjoy took on the creaky floor sent alerts to all those in the building that she was there. Rolling her eyes, she began walking normally.

"Hey, who are you?" Freezing at the voice, Killjoy turned slowly. She took something out of her corset and showed the guy in front of her.

"I'm looking for the person that made this…" The man, whom was obviously drunk out of his mind, snatched it from Killjoy's gloved hands and looked at it close to his eyes. The smell of alcohol became apparent to Killjoy after a few seconds. "I don't know what's worse…The smoke or the booze…" She mumbled while swaying a little.

"Yeah, that's one of his…" The drunk said.

"It's amazing how well you're talking…" Killjoy noted.

"Yep. That happens after you've been drinking for as long as I have, missy." The drunk told her. Killjoy's face grew a small, sad smile.

"Miss-E. That's my best friend's name."

"Cute name. Anyway, let's take you to the boss. He'll know more about this than any one, cause; obviously it's one of his. See the green mark? That's his trademark."

He walked along the hallway, with Killjoy following close behind. "You got a name?" He asked her.

"Killjoy." The drunk froze, and Killjoy walked into him. He turned and brought his sweaty face down to hers. Even in the cheap lighting of the hall, she could make out the fear in his eyes when he recognized her.

"Well, damn. You _are_ Killjoy. We don't want any trouble…"

"Neither do I. Just bring me to this guy." She motioned at the note.

"Right through here." The drunk opened a door for her, and then stepped out of Killjoy's way.

This room had real lighting in it. It was a modest sized office, with green writing all over the walls, along with crude messages made from magazine lettering. Among all of the little symbols on the wall, the one that stood out the most was the one directly behind the desk chair in the center of the room; a large green question mark.

"You're a smart girl." Killjoy tilted her head and decided the voice was coming from the person sitting in the chair, which had its back to her.

"I've been told." She responded. "Who are you?" The person made a small gasping sound.

"You mean you've never heard of me?"

"Obviously not."

"Well, my dear. I," The chair spun around. In it, was a young man, with spiked up copper colored hair. His eyes were shadowed by a small, purple mask, and a green bowler hat sat in his lap. He wore a pale purple button down shirt, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. A light green tie with a large darker green question mark in the center hung loosely around his neck, and he wore light green gloves. _'Reminds me of Joker…Except reversed…'_ Killjoy thought to herself. "Am the Riddler. It's such a pleasure to finally meet you."

"You know who I am."

"Everyone does. You're Killjoy; the Joker's main squeeze; his…plaything." Killjoy's eye twitched.

"His _what?_" Killjoy's hands balled into fists and she reached for a blade on her belt.

"Calm down." The Riddler waved his hand at her. "I'm just telling you what I've heard. Now, riddle me this, Why have I been helping you lately?"

"I've been asking myself that since you started." Killjoy said carefully.

"Ah, where are my manners? Sit, sit." Riddler stood up and offered Killjoy his chair. She cautiously walked over to the leather chair and sank down into it. "Comfy isn't it? Belonged to the previous owner of this place. Too bad he was 'evicted'…Now." He sat on the desk in front of Killjoy. "Why did I help you? Because you're the new girl. And the new girl always needs some help."

"I don't need your help. Or anyone's for that matter." Killjoy went to stand up, but a gloved hand gently held her in place.

"Don't need it? Or don't _want_ it?"

"Both." Killjoy said, standing up. She began to walk toward the door.

"You are quite stubborn…I guess you don't want to know where the mob's hideout is, then?" The Riddler smirked at her back when he saw her freeze.

"You know where that is?" She asked quietly.

"_I_ don't….But, I know someone that does. Then again, you neither need nor want my help." The Riddler leaned back on his desk with one hand, and examined the other one with a bored sigh. Killjoy, again, balled her hands into fists, and then let out a sigh.

"What will this cost me…?" She asked, slowly turning. The Riddler was now directly in front of her. She hadn't heard him move, so Killjoy jumped when she saw him. He placed his hand under her chin, making Killjoy's eyes lock with his.

"Leave the Joker."

* * *

**Well, there's a little shock for you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, my duckies 3**

**~Killjoy**


	8. Long Time, No See

**Here's the next chapter in my story. Hey, I'd really like a review or two, telling me what you like so far and what you think will happen next. A lot of people have put me on their alerts and favorites lists...But I haven't gotten any feedback. But, any way. Here we go!

* * *

**

_..._Leave_ The Joker?! Is he insane?! _Killjoy thought to herself. "Why would you want me to do that? How could you..._expect_ me to do that?" She said to the man in front of her. Her eyes never left his. She searched his for any sign that would give him away; any ulterior motives that he had, she should have found. But she saw none.

"It's very simple, actually. Not many criminals have the abilities that you do. Most of them go mad with power. However, _you_, won't." The Riddler started.

"...How do you know?"

"Because, my dear. You're already mad; bonkers. And, the Joker...Oh, don't get me started. When I was in Arkham at the same time you were, I watched from afar with my roommate, Two-Face. You might know him. Two-Face and I both agree, that you don't belong with the Joker. He's holding you back. Without him, you can do much more. _So. Much. More._" The Riddler stared into Killjoy's icy eyes, and saw that his words had burned themselves into her skull. She was thinking over everything.

"...And, you think...That you could help me reach my...full potential." Killjoy said slowly. The Riddler nodded. "...I...I need a little while to think this over. If I leave him...I have to get my partner away from him, too. Her and I are best friends; sisters. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left her with him..." Killjoy mumbled.

"Then you can bring her here. There's room for her, you, and even a little dog if you'd like." Riddler said. Killjoy stepped away from him, and slowly walked back to the desk. She sat down, and put her head in her hands. After a few moments of silence, she looked up at the Riddler.

"...I need time to think about this." She said.

"No problem, Killjoy. Just remember, I have the information you need."

"And you're forcing me to make a decision. To go against the loyalty I have..." The Riddler raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Loyalty to the Joker. That's funny. The only loyalty the Joker wants from you is for you to be in his bed whenever he wants." Killjoy's eyes narrowed, and she stood up quickly.

"I am _not_ the whore you're making me sound like." Acting as if he never heard her, the Riddler continued nonchalantly. He started to walk back and forth lightly, putting a finger to his chin.

"What was it that he said to you? He said you're 'his'? And that he 'owns you'? Because of the itty bitty scar he gave you. Killjoy, you know he doesn't love you. So, riddle me this. Why stay with a man that doesn't care?"

"...He does care. It might not be love. But he cares."

"No. He plays a power game with you so that you will never challange him. So that you will never rise up against him. And just because he has your family under his thumb, doesn't mean you have to be, too." Riddler had stopped walking and he was now looking at Killjoy. She looked completely lost and pathetic.

"...I need time." She said again. Killjoy brushed past the Riddler.

"You have all the time in the world. Which is equal to about two days. I'll be seeing you soon, Killjoy." The door shut behind Killjoy, which meant she missed the small smirk that played upon the Riddler's lips.

* * *

Miss-E woke up in a cold sweat. Her lamp next to her cast a dim, shadowy light around her room. It gave her an uneasy feeling to be in partial darkness, but if she shut the lamp off, she would panic. It wasn't that she was afraid of the dark. It was just that ever since Killjoy left, Miss-E felt on edge. She refused to be alone with the Joker; always having one of Killjoy's family members with her constantly. The man freaked her out.

She knew he could kill her with one easy move, and wouldn't even think twice about it. He probably wouldn't even blink so not to miss out. She kept having nightmares from the first night she and Killjoy, Fenari then, first met the Joker; when he 'saved' them. The only difference was that she kept seeing herself in place of the man that held Killjoy to the brick wall. The Joker killed _Miss-E._ Over. And over. She felt as if he wanted to eliminate her; to be closer with Killjoy.

So, needless to say, she didn't like being around him. Miss-E would do anything she could to get out of the place. She didn't want to go back to her old life. That would never happen. She couldn't live with herself if she just abandoned Killjoy. Miss-E just wished she and her best friend could do their own thing.

Even though Killjoy had left Miss-E here, she knew Killjoy would be back. She'd promised. And Killjoy always kept those.

And, as if a Higher Power had read Miss-E's mind, a quick tapping started at her small window. After recovering from a slight heartattack, Miss-E wandered over to the window and opened it, then stepped back. Instantly, Killjoy swung into the room silently. Miss-E grabbed her friend in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're still alive!" Miss-E said after stepping back again.

"So am I. But, then again, my well-being isn't on the line when I'm with Crane." Killjoy said. "Which is part of the reason I'm here." Killjoy led Miss-E to the bed and sat next to her friend. She then told Miss-E about the Riddler and how he's been helping her. After a few moments, Miss-E looked at Killjoy.

"So, he wants you to leave Joker...and work for him?" After getting a nod, Miss-E continued, "What are you going to do? Joker has your family at his fingertips..."

"I know. And, if I leave, he could kill them all. That would be my fault. But Riddler hass information on my brother's killers. He knows someone that can take me to them. I can't miss out on this."

"So...What are you going to do?" Miss-E carefully observed her best friend. Even in the near dark, Miss-E could see how tired Killjoy looked. Her makeup was smeared, possibly from tears, her eyes looked red, and the skin that was not covered by her outfit was as pale as her face paint. Killjoy looked like a wreck.

"For once, Miss-E...I don't have the slightest idea."

* * *

The Joker was walking down the hall mumbling to himself. He was still trying to figure out where Killjoy could have possibly disappeared to. That's when he heard voices coming from Miss-E's room. He knew it couldn't have been that boyfriend of hers; she always went out to see him. He decided to investigate.

Killjoy sat up straight suddenly. "Miss-E, I have to go. Joker's outside. I'll contact you as soon as I can." It was seconds after Miss-E shut the window that the Joker opened her door.

"Who were you, ah, talking to?" He asked her. His brow was furrowed quizzically. Miss-E's eyes widened quickly but then her face remained stoic.

"Myself. Am I not allowed to do that?" She asked him. Inside, she was shaking. But, Killjoy taught her to never show a weakness to him. Joker stared at her for a minute.

"Just, ah, remember...Killjoy's not around to protect you, my dear. Something you should, ah, keep in mind." With that, he shut the door. Miss-E sat there for a moment, finally shaking a little. She sighed, and her voice was a little higher than normal when she spoke to the room.

"Okay...Suspicion that he wants to kill me confirmed..."

* * *

**So, I threw in some Miss-E. Thought that'd be a nice change. Tell me what you think. =]**

**XOXO**

**~Killjoy**


	9. Wash Away My Pain

**I'm glad more and more people are find this story enjoable. =] Alright, so let's get to it. First things first, replies to reviews:**

**ehs06702: Haha, yes, the plot has thickened, hasn't it? And, yes...Killjoy does need to think quickly. Let's just hope she makes the right decision... ;)

* * *

**

Killjoy arrived back at the summer house around midnight. It had started raining and it was coming down in sheets.

"How fitting." Killjoy remarked from her spot under a tree across the street. She shook a little from the chilly air, and suddenly felt a calming sensation rush through her.

"_Have you ever just stood in the rain?" Fenari asked Jonathan. She smiled at him from her spot in front of him. He was sitting on a marble bench by the back doors of the medical institute. Jonathan had to smile back at her. To him, she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. And this moment was no different. Sure, he was turning sixteen, and she fifteen, but he was pretty sure this was what love felt like._

"_I can honestly say I never have." She gave him an incredulous look. _

"_You're crazy." She said. _

"_Hence the reason we're here." Jonathan said with a small laugh. Fenari rolled her eyes at him, still smiling, and turned around to the rain. She stared off absently into it._

"_It's peaceful, really. The way the rain hits the ground, it sounds like drums; heartbeats. It's like the rain is uniting everyone in the world, and throwing all their problems together at the ground where they can...evaporate away. And to just stand in the rain...You're throwing your own pain into the world. You let the rain wash away your problems, your sorrows...And you feel the coldness of everyone elses, and then clenses you. It makes you feel refreshed; like you're not alone." She felt Jonathan's gaze on her back. She smiled a little. "Maybe thinking that makes me crazy." After a second, she felt Jonathan's arms around her waist. His head found its way to her shoulder._

"_Yeah...I'd say it makes you crazy. Really looney." He felt her laugh a little, and before he knew it, she had turned in his arms and was kissing him lightly. Jonathan smiled into it, and Fenari pulled him forward by stepping backward. They were in the rain. He pulled away suddenly, making her laugh. "You cheated." He said. Fenari laughed harder and spun around, her arms out. In seconds he had lunged at her, picking her up and spinning her. She let out a yell, and the pair started laughing. _

Killjoy remained under the tree for a minute before stepping out into the rain. When she got to the front yard, she stopped and closed her eyes. She let her arms spread out and then Killjoy tilted her head back. Her face paint started to wash away and it ran into her top. But she didn't care. She cared about nothing for those few moments.

After a moment of her being alone, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her. Killjoy would have jumped and killed the person if she hadn't known who it was. She turned around immediately, and suddenly felt a rush of air. Crane's hold kept her from hitting the ground, and he could hear little sobbing sounds. Killjoy was crying, and he didn't know why. It was hard to tell where the rain on her face stopped and the tears began. To him, she was still Fenari, and he still loved her. And, he hated to see her like this. So, he picked her up and carried her inside.

He didn't know what he should do. Here was the girl of his dreams, broken inside, looking so frail in his arms. She was soaked, and Crane rushed her into the bathroom. Killjoy was shaking uncontrollably. He turned the hot water on for the tub and set her on the ground. Seconds passed, and he had untied her corset, and removed her costume. After she was in the tub, he made sure she was soaked with the hot water before kissing her forehead and just sitting next to her, letting her relax for a minute.

There was silence except for the occasional gasp for air from Killjoy. After a few moments, Crane turned back to her, and put a gentle hand on her head; stroking her wet hair. She met his gaze and didn't look away. Killjoy prayed her could hear her thoughts, but it was another moment before he spoke.

"What happened?"

* * *

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Crane..." Killjoy said quietly. She was now wrapped in a dark red, fluffy robe. The pair sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, with Killjoy leaning on him. Logic and reason had completely failed Crane for once. This made him so angry. He didn't want Killjoy to suffer like this. It didn't matter if she was just using him for help. He knew she'd probably throw him away once this whole situation was resolved; but he didn't care. Crane was going to seize every moment he could with her.

"We'll think of something, Killjoy." He assured her. It was all he could think of to say after she had told him everything.

"I don't like feeling this way...I feel weak, like I can't do anything." She admitted. This sent anger rushing through his veins. She was everything but weak.

"You're not weak. Everyone has a weakness, and yours just happens to be self-doubt. But, I _know_ you'll come up with something. You're quick. And you won't go down without a fight." Killjoy nodded absently. His head rested on hers, and he shut his eyes. She looked at him with her eyes. She could tell he was exhausted, he'd probably been working on a new formula for his toxin all night, and had been worrying about her. Killjoy felt like she didn't deserve this. He was too good to her, and she felt like she hadn't returned the feeling. The truth was, she did. Well, Fenari did. And, he was starting to grow on Killjoy, too.

So, Killjoy did what felt natural at that moment. She tilted his head back, and before Crane could open his eyes, she was kissing him. His arms wrapped tighter around her. When she pulled away from him, he was looking at her. Killjoy looked back and then said,

"I made a decision."

* * *

**Aww, I love this chapter so much. I hope you all did too, my duckies.**

**XOXO**

**~Killjoy**


	10. Sometimes Bad Luck Can Be Good For You

**Hey, guys! I'm back! Sorry I left so many of you hanging with the last chapter…But…I had some stuff I had to do, and I didn't have a lot of time for anything but school, food, sleep. So, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I know I will. ;)**

**By the way, I'm going to be referring to an explosive called HMX. Didn't want anyone to be confused. =] **

_Italics: Thoughts_

_**Bold Italics: Killjoy's thoughts**_

_**

* * *

**_

Here she was again; standing outside the Riddler's door. Killjoy had her stormy eyes set on the dark wooden barrier in front of her. She didn't want to do what she was about to, but she _needed_ to.

_This isn't a good idea… _Fenari said from the back of Killjoy's mind. Killjoy's eyes narrowed and she opened the door in front of her.

"Ah, Killjoy. I knew you'd see things my way. Good job on getting that HMX for me, by the way. I heard that you were almost killed upon your exit." The Riddler greeted from his desk. Killjoy leaned on the doorframe and crossed her arms.

"You heard right. But, let's get some things straight. One; I do things _my_ way. Number two; you will _not_ treat me like those men downstairs. And three-"

"Let me stop you there, my dear." The Riddler said, holding up a gloved hand. Every time he said 'My dear', Killjoy felt something stab at her heart. She couldn't handle him calling her the same thing Joker did any more. "I can assure you that you will _not_ be treated like one of those…_dogs_ downstairs." The Riddler made his way in front of Killjoy like he had the other day. He took her perfectly painted face in his hands. Killjoy shrugged him off her, and made her way to his desk.

"_Stop_ calling me 'my dear'. And don't think you're getting anything from me other than my cooperation. I'm seeing someone." She said with her back to him. The Riddler smirked and walked over to her. He put both hands on his desk; trapping Killjoy in front of him. Riddler leaned slightly over her, and said to her,

"Well, if you're cooperation is all I'm getting, then you won't stop me. And, riddle me this, since when do _you_ have morals? We talked about you and your loyalty. It doesn't exist, Killjoy." Killjoy's eyes narrowed.

_**This man certainly knows how to get on my nerves.**_

"Am I angering you? Frustrating you? Good. I like seeing you angry. So much emotion appears on your pretty face; I can barely…_contain_ myself." Killjoy swallowed and refrained from speaking.

"You need to tell me what you know, Riddler. We made a deal." The Riddler started laughing and Killjoy spun slowly to face him, an expectant look on her face.

"We did, and I upheld my end of the deal."

"What are you talking about? You didn't tell me who knows where the mob is." The Riddler started laughing harder.

"_That_ wasn't part of the deal, Killjoy. _I _told you that I simply _knew_ someone that did. _You_ were the one that jumped into making a deal, and _you _never said I had to _tell_ you who that person was. Honestly, Killjoy, I thought you were smarter than this. But, in any case, your room is next to mine, third door on the left when you exit this room." The Riddler looked at the girl he had pinned in front of him. Killjoy's face was murderous. She pulled Riddler closer toward her by his tie, and had a blade against his neck in one swift motion.

"_You tricked me_." She said through her teeth. Every word dripped with venom.

"Did I? _You_ didn't pay attention." Killjoy's hand that held the blade shook from her rage. Her nostrils flared wildly, and her eyes had darkened. She pushed Riddler away violently, sending him to the ground. Killjoy stepped over him and started for the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

"You can't leave, Killjoy. You work for me now, remember? You left Joker and came to me." Riddler stood up. Killjoy stopped at the door. She glanced at him from over her shoulder.

"I had already left the Joker; I've been with someone else for awhile. Besides. You said it yourself. My loyalty doesn't exist." With that, Killjoy left the Riddler standing in his office.

* * *

Killjoy arrived back home and saw that there were Gotham police cars surrounding it.

"My night just keeps getting better and better." She climbed up into the large tree in front of the house, and hid. She watched as Crane was led out in hand cuffs. His face had a smirk on it. Crane tilted his head back, enjoying the breeze the night brought. This seemed to annoy the police and they jerked him forward.

"I hope you gentlemen know this is police brutality." He said. Killjoy smirked from her spot in the tree. Somehow Crane had sensed she was there, and looked up at the tree. She felt his eyes pierce hers even though she knew he couldn't see her. He smirked wider. After Crane was driven off to Arkham, Killjoy sighed.

"…Looks like I'm not going to be sleeping tonight…"

* * *

Crane sat in his cell looking down at his hands. He had just helped Killjoy, but there was no way for her to find out. As if a miracle had happened, he was dragged from his cell by a guard. "You have a visitor. Dunno who'd want to see you at this hour…" Crane was led to a chair and he looked at his 'visitor'. It was Killjoy. But at the same time it wasn't. The girl on the other side of the glass had long black hair, and green eyes. She wore a leather jacket, zipped up all the way; covering the scar underneath. The only thing that would have given her away, if the guard was paying any attention, was her voice.

"You look good, _brother._" She said pointedly. Crane tilted his head slightly, and played along.

"As do you. There a reason you're here?" He asked without faltering. Killjoy looked taken aback.

"A sister can't visit her own brother every now and then? I'm hurt." Crane didn't want to waste any more time playing Killjoy's game. He didn't blow her cover, but he got right to what he needed to.

"Sis, I have to let you know something. Before the cops showed, I found out something about our…_other_ brother." Killjoy leaned closer to the glass.

"I was talking to a _friend_, he seemed…_spooked_ about something; like he'd seen his _worst nightmares_. He told me that there's something our brother left behind at the place you and I used to play at when we were younger."

"Alright, your time is up." The guard pulled Crane to his feet.

"Wait, Jonathon! Brother, what am I supposed to do without you? We had just started getting along again!"

"Sis, you know I love you…But I'm no good to you in prison. Go back home. I'll be fine here; I need the vacation."

* * *

Killjoy stood in front of the old asylum's gates for the fourth time in her life. Something caught her eye this time, though. She saw, from the basement window of the large building, soft glowing lights. "Still seeing patients?" Killjoy asked no one in particular as she scaled the gates again.

She slid in through a broken window, and had to suppress a cough. Killjoy had inhaled a cobweb. She didn't want to alert whoever was in the room on the other side of the door in front of her, so she settled with almost choking. The sound of typing and clicking filled Killjoy's ears.

She slowly opened the door with one hand, whilst holding a blade in the other. Killjoy was met with a semi-dark room and the sight of dozens of computer screens, all reading different things. One screen showed Killjoy looking around curiously.

_**Security camera…Cute. **_

Finally, Killjoy noticed a black chair, with someone slouched over, typing. She crept up behind it, and spun it around. Her cold eyes met the surprised, wire framed eyes of a boy her age. He had tanned skin, brown eyes and shaggy black hair. His hands were frozen as if he was about to type.

"…You're…Killjoy…"

"Yes, I am. Now tell me…Who are _you_?"

"I'm C-Tech…"

"Come up with that yourself?" She asked him. C-Tech gave her a frightened nod. "Cute. I was told that you could help me. That you can lead me to the Russian mob's hideout. Think you could do that for me?" Killjoy asked him.

"Well...what's in it for me?" Killjoy considered his question before answering him with,

"I'll let you live." C-Tech's eyes widened further and then said,

"Consider it done."

* * *

**Ladies and Gents…I'm pretty sure this marks my longest chapter of my story thus far…I hope you all enjoyed it, and one more of my characters have been introduced. You all better make him feel welcome. =] **

**XOXO**

**~Killjoy**


	11. Homecoming

**Alright; a quick thank you to my loyal readers/reviewers. And, also, a thank you to those who are adding me to their favorites' list and such. I really appreciate it =]**

**So, we've just passed the halfway mark...Well, I'm hoping it's the halfway mark. Let's see if I can finish this by chapter 20. ...o.o **

_Italics: Thoughts_

_**Bold Italics: Killjoy's thoughts.

* * *

**_

"Are...you sure this is a good idea, Killjoy?" C-Tech stepped out of the driver side his car. Killjoy looked up at the big warehouse in front of her and shielded her eyes from the sun.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just...stay behind me when we go and see him, alright? He has a tendency to be...rash." Killjoy explained as she tried to find the right words. The pair made their way into the warehouse, and Killjoy noticed it was oddly silent. Just as the thought had gone through her mind, she heard light footsteps running toward her. Next thing she knew, Killjoy was enveloped in a large, pink hug.

"Killjoy! You're back! Don't you _ever_ leave me with that man ever again! You hear me? He's _crazy!_"

"Miss-E, I'm glad you missed me, but I honestly don't think I can breathe at this point. You saw me not even two nights ago..." Killjoy said to her friend. "Where is he, any way?" She asked. Killjoy never received an answer, because Miss-E spotted C-Tech standing behind Killjoy.

"Hi, there! Are you Johnathon? I was almost positive you'd be taller..." Miss-E started poking and prodding at C-Tech, trying to figure him and his elaborate, technological outfit. There were wires everywhere on him, specifically at his wrists and hands. He wore wristbands with wires that ran down to his fingers and attached at little discs on the finger tips. His glasses had a small screen that flipped up and out to the side. Miss-E was amazed.

"No...I'm C-Tech..." He introduced himself to the girl.

"Miss-E. Nice to meet you." She greeted back.

"Now that formalities are out of the way, mind answering my question? Where's Joker?" Killjoy intervened.

"...He's in his office...He's been going nuts looking for you, Killjoy...You have so much explaining to do to him..."

"I'm not explaining anything." Killjoy said as she made her way up the metal stairs and down the hall. "C-Tech, come with me." She called. Quick footsteps came behind her, and then the boy was at her side. They ended up at the Joker's door, and stood there, staring at it.

_**We seem to be find ourselves staring at doors a lot lately...**_

"So, we goin' to go in?" C-Tech asked nervously. He wasn't sure how he felt about meeting the Clown Prince of Crime, but he didn't really have that much say in the matter.

"_I_ am. You stay out here. I don't need you dead." Killjoy said, placing a small hand on the doorknob. She opened it, and the door hit crumpled papers, sliding them out of the way for her.

The office looked more destroyed than normal. Killjoy saw a large map on one wall, with red lines going all over it. There were places on it that were circled, then ex-ed out.

_He was looking for us... _Fenari thought as Killjoy made sense of it. She looked toward saw Joker writing vigorously at his desk. His jacket was around the chair's back. He didn't even notice someone had walked in. "Joker." She said. The pen in his large hand stopped moving, and he looked up, tilting his head. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"You're back." He said. Killjoy could see in his dark eyes that he was trying to hold back from something. What that something was, she couldn't tell.

"Yes I am. And, I brought someone with me. C-Tech!" Killjoy quickly called out into the hallway. For some reason, she felt like she needed someone else in the room. The boy slowly made his way into the office, and stood slightly behind Killjoy. The Joker stood up, and made his way in front of the pair.

"Is, ah, _this _who you were with, Killjoy? Say, kid, you ah, want to see a magic trick?" He asked slowly. Within a second, a knife was in Joker's hand. He rose it up, and went to push Killjoy out of the way. As he did, she grabbed his hand, and the two fought for the blade. C-Tech had stepped back quickly, and it took every fiber in his being to not run out the door, get in his car, and never come back. The short knife fight ended with Killjoy pulling Joker's arm and the two came nose-to-nose.

"No. I wasn't with him. I wouldn't have brought him here." Killjoy said to him. The two had a stare off, resulting with the girl backing up as Joker let his arm relax. "He's going to help me with something I'm working on. And, since you told me a long time ago that I could bring whoever here, he's staying." Joker looked at her for a moment, at the boy Killjoy brought with her, and then back to Killjoy. He seemed like a smart kid, and Joker could use a brain other than his own. The man turned his intense stare onto C-Tech.

"Alright...Welcome to our, ah, _family._ Now, run along and play. Mommy and Daddy need to have a, ah, chat. And, shut the door as you leave." Joker said. C-Tech almost ran from the room, shutting the door in one motion.

_**Here we go...**_ Killjoy thought to herself. She knew something was about to happen as Joker stepped slowly toward her, blade still in his hand. Her eyes snapped to the metal briefly, and then back to his eyes. Killjoy noticed how dark they had gotten within seconds. They were almost black.

"Where, pray-tell, have you _been_, Killjoy?" His voice was dangerously low.

"You know I wouldn't tell you that." She countered as she took slow steps backwards.

"Do you _know_ how much searching I did? I went everywhere to, ah, look for you."

"Why?" Killjoy demanded. She didn't understand why he wanted her back here so badly. Everything seemed to have stopped as Killjoy was pushed back quickly into the door by one of Joker's arms. She pushed against his elbow, and twisted underneath it. He kept his arm from breaking by spinning and taking his other hand and pushing it hard against her chest. In the process of him turning, he tossed the knife to his other hand, and then had it against Killjoy's cheek in seconds.

"Have you learned _nothing_ in the last few months? I honestly don't understand it. I've told you countless times, ah, before. You are mine, Killjoy. I have to make sure this, ah, sticks in your head."

"Yeah? And how many times have _I_ told you that you don't own me?" It was always the same; the same argument, that would end the same way. Killjoy could already sense that the end of it was coming as she felt a sharp pain on her right cheek. She felt the warm flow of a little blood. Killjoy knew this one wouldn't leave a scar, but it was still deep. The next thing she wasn't really ready for. The blood never made it down her face. The Joker had leaned toward her and slowly licked the thin trail of blood off her face. Killjoy didn't move.

"I _do_ own you. You may not, ah, believe it, but I do. You are so stubborn, my dear." There it was; her nickname; the name only Joker could call her. She felt something pull her gaze to lock with his. He continued as he traced the blade along her jawbone and then dropped it to the ground. "But that's something I find so..._tempting._" The Joker put a hand behind her neck and guided her face toward his. The kiss he gave her was slower and more gentle than normal. Killjoy wasn't used to this version of the Joker at all. She didn't know if she liked the change either. Killjoy didn't have a chance to adjust as his kiss became more heated and more frantic. There was need behind it; something else she wasn't used to.

"That door locked?" Killjoy asked when she took a breath. Joker kept kissing her as he responded.

"Does it matter?"

* * *

C-Tech had spent the last hour in his new room, evaluating how he had ended up here in the first place. Last C-Tech remembered, he had been working on a new machine in his own basement, and something in it had gone haywire. He was electrocuted, and next thing he knew, he was able to calculate the world's most difficult questions in a matter of seconds. But, C-Tech couldn't figure out how this one had happened to him. He was a super-genius, but this situation just wasn't computing.

C-Tech was now working with Gotham's deadliest villains, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Well, technically he could, but he'd probably end up at the bottom of a river somewhere.

Now, Miss-E seemed nice enough; she had bombarded him with questions after he had run from the Joker's office. It took him fifteen minutes to ask her nicely to leave him in peace. The Joker; he was something else. C-Tech was in his presence for thirty seconds, and he almost screamed his head off when he ran. The Joker scared the hell out of C-Tech, and rightly so.

Killjoy, meanwhile, was the main problem. C-Tech couldn't figure out if she was a friend or foe. She kept him alive, yes, but it's because she needed him. But what would happen after he was used up? "I just...won't think about that just yet..." C-Tech concluded. There was a knock on his door, and he stood carefully. If it was Miss-E again, he'd just have to tell her he was busy. To his surprise, it was Killjoy. Her makeup was gone, and she was wearing sweatpants and a tank top, but it was still Killjoy. She was leaning on the door-frame lazily.

"Yes...?" C-Tech asked.

"Just wanted to let you know that Joker's alright with you staying here and won't kill you at first light. Didn't want you to not sleep. You and I have a busy day tomorrow." She told him.

"Ah. Well...I need my stuff..." Killjoy waved a bored hand, and yawned.

"Already taken care of. It's down in the basement. No one knows how to set anything up, so you'll have to do that. Anyway, you should get some rest." She offered a small smile that never met her eyes, and then sauntered off down the hall.

"Yeah...Like I'll be able to sleep knowing there are psychos in this place..." C-Tech said to himself.

"Now, now. That's, ah, no way to treat your hosts." C-Tech jumped and saw the Joker passing by. "Sweet dreams." Joker said before vanishing.

C-Tech was positive that one of his own eyes twitched as he stared at the wall, still holding the door.

C-Tech heard music blasting, which woke him up. He glanced at a clock, and saw that it was only six in the morning. "Who the hell is up now?" C-Tech asked the room. He made his way down the hall and heard bangs and small crashes. He cautiously peeked into the room next to him, and saw Killjoy and Miss-E training. Miss-E was stretching and doing some dance moves that could potentially be deadly. Killjoy, it looked like, was doing some form of martial arts. It could have been kickboxing; C-Tech couldn't tell the difference. After she did that, she would pull a blade, or a Queen of Diamonds Card with a blade on it, from who knows where, and throw it at the wall behind the dummy. C-Tech watched the two with wide, fearful eyes.

"Morning, C-Tech!" Came Miss-E's happy greeting. "Come to join us?" She had pulled herself into a handstand, and was looking at him from an odd angle. Killjoy, with one final side kick, knocked the dummy down, and looked at the boy in the door way. C-Tech shook his head slowly, while backing up. Once he was out of sight and was halfway down the hall, he could swear he heard the two girls laughing over the music.

"What did I get myself into..?" C-Tech asked the air.

* * *

**Chapter 11! =] Yes, everyone, C-Tech has a habit of talking to himself. Who doesn't? And, THIS marks my longest chapter. Ever.**

**XOXO**

**~Killjoy**


	12. Now We're Getting Somewhere

**Wow…Hey, guys…I'm alive…I just really haven't been able to figure out where I'm going. Summer's been pretty dull, so far, so I'll be updating a lot more. Hopefully. I came to a conclusion…That this story will probably be finished in two more chapters or so. I don't know just yet. **

** I want to say a quick thank you to those that have added me to their alerts, again. I appreciate it a lot. **

** Let's not drag this out, hmm? Onward! **

**

* * *

**

C-Tech stood in the door way to the basement with an odd expression on his face. The men that had brought in his things had nearly destroyed them. Computer monitors lay on top of one another, wires were tangled in knots that would take hours to undo, and all the keyboards, twenty in total, were on the floor, their keys loosely hanging from their bodies. His eye twitched and his mouth hung slightly open. Killjoy stood next to the thin boy with her body leaning on the door frame. Her face was analytical and she had her arms crossed. "...Wow..." Was all the villainess could say. C-Tech seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in, and stepped into the room while muttering.

"Idiots have no idea how to handle delicate equipment..." He began picking everything up, and putting things back together in their new homes. Killjoy watched the spectacle with an amused expression on her face as C-Tech grumbled.

"Need any help?" She offered. C-Tech seemed to have missed what she said, for he kept arranging things. "Guess not." Again, there was no response. Getting agitated from not being acknowledged, Killjoy stepped toward him. "Hello...?" She tapped him on the shoulder, and his body snapped upright. C-Tech spun to face Killjoy and looked like he was going to snap at her. Killjoy had an eyebrow raised when he stopped himself. He noticed how close she was to him and faltered. He had never been that physically close to anyone in his life, and he didn't know how to react to it.

"Y-yes?" He managed. Killjoy smirked at his obvious discomfort. She decided to have some fun with it, just because she could.

"I said...Do you need... any help?" She smiled sweetly at him. C-Tech had inched back and bumped into the desk behind him, causing his glasses to shift where they sat on his nose.

"W-with what?" He asked in return. Killjoy's smile grew. She leaned forward and pushed his glasses into place with a slender finger. She pushed forward, even closer than C-Tech liked. _'If Joker could see us now...'_ Killjoy thought to herself. She reached forward and behind him, grabbing a loose computer mouse from the desk. She dangled it between their faces.

"With setting up?" She asked slyly. C-Tech's face seemed to relax and he forced a smile.

"Oh...Sure."

"Well then, let's get started." Killjoy smiled and walked toward a monitor to begin setting up.

"...Do you realize how cruel you are?" C-Tech asked. Killjoy's laughter was the only response that he got.

* * *

"Well, that should be it...Let's see if this all will work..." C-Tech said, standing. He and Killjoy had been setting up his 'office', as C-Tech called it, for over an hour. Killjoy mostly handed him tools, due to C-Tech not wanting her to mess anything up. He dusted his hands off on his pants, and took a remote from Killjoy. "Ready?" He asked her.

"Why not." She shrugged.

"Okay...Here it goes..." He held the remote up dramatically and pushed the red power button. The computers roared to life, making beeping sounds, their internal fans starting up.

"Success!" C-Tech said, pumping a fist into the air. Then, the room lit up, sparks flew, and a circuit popped. A pitch black blanket seemed to have been draped over the warehouse. Agitated voices could be heard in succession throughout the building. Miss-E had let out a shriek, and the Joker had let out an angry yell. Killjoy drew in a breath to comment, but C-Tech stopped her. "Say nothing."

* * *

Another hour later, things were up and running. Killjoy had since gone back upstairs to spend time with her best friend, and partner in crime, and C-Tech had set to work on the task given to him by Killjoy. He was so engrossed in his typing and searching, he hadn't heard the Joker come down the steps and stop behind him. "So, ah, what are you up to?" C-Tech jumped and spun in his chair. Again, he found himself stammering.

"I, uh...Was just...Working on something for Killjoy..."

"Were you? How, ah, nice of you. Are you trying to get on her good side?" Joker asked C-Tech, leaning close to his face. C-Tech could have sworn he saw the Joker's brown eyes turn black.

"If me being on her good side means not being dead, then yes..." C-Tech bravely said. Joker's mouth twitched.

"You act so, ah, brave. But I can see the fear in your eyes. You want to fit in here? You want to, ah, be one of us? Then, ah, _do as you're told._"

"...I am..." C-Tech said weakly. "I'm doing what Killjoy asked..." Joker laughed and grabbed C-Tech's shirt collar. His laugh was cut short and his face seemed to be distorted.

"_You think she would like you? She's _mine._ She does what I tell her to and says what I want her to." _

"Excuse me?" Said a new voice. The Joker stood up straight and looked over his shoulder. Killjoy was standing there, her hands on her hips."Are we _really_ going to go through this again?" She walked toward the Joker, and placed a small hand on his back. "C-Tech is a _friend,_ Joker. And he's doing me a favor. Don't tell him what to do, since he's working for _me._ And, don't tell _me_ what to do. You know I don't take orders well. Besides, if I'm yours, then _you_ are mine as well." Killjoy said. Joker looked at her, and she kissed him to prove her point. The Joker seemed to crumble at this, and he gave one final, threatening look at C-Tech. He looked back at Killjoy.

"I, ah, expect you in my room tonight." After he had left, Killjoy looked back at C-Tech.

"Don't have a heart-attack. He won't hurt you. Joker knows you'll be useful." She said to C-Tech while she spun his chair back to face the screen.

"What happens to me when I finish with what you need?" Killjoy looked at him, and then back at the screen. She spoke quickly.

"...Let's...not worry about that just yet, hm? What's that little mark there?" Killjoy pointed to something on the screen.

"Which?"

"The blinking one." She specified.

"That..." C-Tech lifted his hands into the air in front of him, and spread them out, causing the screen to zoom in on the blinking dot. "...I think that's the people you were looking for. I knew they were somewhere in downtown Gotham, but I didn't expect to find them that quickly...So, Killjoy, what's the plan now?" He spun in his chair, and found that he was talking to himself. C-Tech sighed. "...Why does this keep happening to me..."

* * *

**Okay...So, I HOPE that this was worth the drawn out wait...I'll update as soon as I can. **

**XOXO**

**~Killjoy**


	13. Coming to Terms

**Alright, my duckies, it's almost time to bring this story to a close. After, I'll probably do some oneshots here and there, when I have the time. So many people have put me on their alerts lists, and favorites. Believe me, I love you guys so much for it. But, could you please leave me a review to let me know your favorite part thus far? It'd make myself, and Killjoy for that matter, extremely happy. **

**Well, I'm done here. Let's continue! **

_Italics: Thoughts

* * *

_

"_Alright, so. What you're going to want to do, is take a left onto Shagbark Drive. From there, you're probably just going to walk for a while. Or travel in whatever way you do. Let me know when you get to an intersection. C-Tech out." _There was a soft click sound of the communicator line going dead. Killjoy moved her hand back to her side from its previous spot on her ear. C-Tech had ran after her as she was leaving the warehouse earlier that night, and gave her an earpiece to wear; so they could stay in contact. He had made them himself, but this was the first time they were being used. So far, they were working perfectly, and C-Tech was proud. Previous prototypes had short-circuited while C-Tech had tried them out. That resulted in a bad shock to his brain, which could explain his eccentric behavior at times.

_An intersection..._ Killjoy kept repeating C-Tech's directions in her head until they sounded like a meaningless jumble of words. While she mentally repeated her task, she had to stay alert. This side of Gotham was worse than the side Joker and the rest of the crew lived on. Here, you would be killed for just breathing the wrong way. You could trust no one, and sometimes you couldn't even trust yourself to make correct decisions. Only the worst of the worst lived here, or those with no where to go. Even the Joker refused to live here. Whether it was out of fear or not, Killjoy wasn't sure. She _was_ sure, however, that in order to stay alive, she needed to stay quiet, and alert. The sound of coughing sent Killjoy into fight mode. She grabbed a blade from her belt and spun to meet the sound. In the alley next to her, there was a strange looking man. The way he kept scratching at his neck, and the way he kept sniffling to clear his nose, told Killjoy he was a drug addict. She didn't want to kill any more people than she needed to tonight. No, her rage was reserved for one special person, but God help those who crossed her path.

"Hey, girly. You lookin' for someone?" He addressed her. His eyes kept widening and narrowing, a sure sign of paranoia.

"Yes. I am. And I don't have any time to waste. So, if you'll excuse me..." Killjoy cautiously went to turn and continue her journey. The druggie, on the other hand, had something else on his mind.

"Hey, wait!" He jumped forward and grabbed Killjoy's arm. He spoke in a panicked tone. "I haven't had any in two days, man. I need to score. Do you have a hit?" He begged Killjoy. Her eyes were wide, and she had long since froze in her spot. "You've got the stuff on your face. Why hold out on me, man?" Killjoy didn't know what to do. She knew she had to think fast, because the druggie was trying to grab at her face. He was trying to wipe off her white makeup, because he thought that was cocaine.

_He's...crazier than I am..._ Killjoy thought to herself. Before she could react any further, a black shadow had swept down between Killjoy and the paranoid man clutching onto her. He was slammed into the alley wall and knocked unconscious. Killjoy stumbled back a few feet and almost dropped her blade. She regained her composure and looked at her savior. A smirk formed on her painted lips.

"You're out of your comfort zone." She commented. The shadowed figure turned and faced her.

"So are you, Killjoy. I should haul you back to Arkham, where you belong." Killjoy let out a small laugh.

"Well, if you feel that way, you should think about staying there, too. I mean, really. Running around in a bat suit and beating on poor, defenseless drug addicts?" Batman wasn't interested in hearing her talk, so he went forward to grab her. "Hey, hey. Aren't you even _slightly_ interested in why I'm here?" Batman stopped and his eyes narrowed behind his mask. Killjoy's smirk grew. "I knew it! But, then again...You _are_ the 'World's Greatest Detective'..."

"Killjoy, I don't have time to play your games." When Batman said that, Killjoy's mind briefly flashed back to hers and Scarecrow's conversation the night before they partnered up. She had missed him so much. _After I deal with the Russian mob...Jonathon._ Killjoy mentally vowed. Snapping out of her reverie, she watched Batman as he mentally figured her out. "You're going after the mob. The one that killed your brother."

"Ding, ding. We have a winner." Killjoy said as she grew bored.

"I can't let you do that." Killjoy looked at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't know I needed your permission. You do remember what side of the law I'm on. I need to do this. Maybe you've never felt the pain of losing someone, but it stays with you; _changes_ you." She snapped. Batman sighed, letting little emotion slip through his stony facade. "Then again, maybe you _have._ Maybe that's what made you...this." Killjoy made a few sweeping motions with her hands toward him. "I don't need to explain myself to you. I've already wasted enough time."

Batman stood there watching as she climbed the fire escape of the building behind them. He wasn't sure why he stopped her. _Yes, you are. You know _exactly_ why you let her go. You'd want the same thing. I can't let her kill them, though. _Batman came to a quick conclusion and swept up after the slender girl. He grabbed her as she went to jump to a neighboring rooftop. Killjoy stumbled backwards. She turned quickly, with her fist raised and ready to attack. The Dark Knight easily caught her small fist and held it tightly. Killjoy's eyes stormed over with both rage, and tears of frustration. Batman stared at her before his quiet, yet commanding voice broke the silent air. "I can't let you do this, Killjoy...alone."

* * *

Ivan Lev loved money. He loved money so much, that he would marry it if he could. Money made the world go round. It amazed him how little pieces of paper and metal could create a society, and just as easily destroy it. Ivan wasn't exactly the greedy type. He gave his wife and sons everything they asked for. Money, to him, was like air. When someone skimmed by on paying a debt owed to Ivan, that was like suffocation. And, that just wouldn't do.

So, there he sat, cleaning and loading his favorite handgun at his desk. His mob's hideout wasn't anything to brag about, and there was no way to tell how rich they really were by looking at the building's exterior. Ivan believed in low profiles. He checked the clock; _12:45 AM_. _Pavlov and Peter should be back with my money soon..._ There was the sound of a door opening. _Right on cue._ Ivan smiled to himself.

The door to his office opened. This confused the Russian mob leader; everyone that wanted to speak with him had to knock. He looked up from his gun, but saw no one. The door stood ajar, and Ivan could see into the hall. Before he could even process this, a face appeared in front of his own; a body now crouched on the desk. The face was intricately painted white, and obviously female. His gun was knocked to the ground, and Ivan's collar was grabbed. He was pulled up and out of his chair. Ivan spoke to the girl, his accent thick.

"Who are you? Vat you vant?" He asked, trying not to show fear.

"You don't recognize me. Then again, I didn't think you would." Killjoy pushed Ivan back roughly into his chair. She jumped from the desk, and stood with her back to the desk. "You wouldn't recognize me anyway. You weren't there." Killjoy's voice sounded haunted, her eyes darkening; remembering. She pulled a folded picture out of her belt, and spun on her heel. Slamming it down, she pointed to it. "Do you recognize _him_?" The tattered picture showed a pale boy with his eyes shut, the background of it a metal table. "His name is Ryan Castelletti." Something lit up in Ivan's face.

"Castelletti...I know this name...Ah! Sal...You know him?" Ivan asked, glancing toward his gun cautiously. Killjoy saw his eyes shift and she sidestepped to be in the path.

"Yeah. I know him. I also knew _him," _She pointed back to the photo. "_He_ was their son. _You_ killed him."

"I did nothing. It was not me. You have facts confused, girly." Killjoy's eyes narrowed at him. She spun and, in one motion, grabbed the gun and had it against Ivan's jaw bone.

"_You_ ordered the hit on the Castelletti's. Those men would never have shown up to their home. _Your_ orders took the life of a fourteen year old boy. He had his whole life ahead of him." Killjoy pushed the muzzle of the gun forcefully into Ivan's jaw.

"And you think killing me will solve problem?"

"It'd sure as hell make me feel better." She replied, a smirk appearing on her face. Killjoy pulled back the hammer of the gun, readying to pull the trigger. Ivan's eyes quickly shifted back and forth from the gun to Killjoy's face.

"Vait. Maybe ve can make agreement." He offered. Killjoy scoffed.

"I don't make deals with people like you."

"People like me? Girly, you just like me. Killing vith no remorse. No guilt. Face facts; ve are similar."

"I'm nothing like you. In fact, _you_ made me. If you thought you'd be able to get through every day without your past coming back to haunt you, I have news for you; karma likes to kick people's asses." Killjoy wrapped a slender finger around the trigger. Ivan closed his eyes and waited.

"Killjoy, that's enough. You've had your fun." Killjoy remained in her position, staring at the now shaking mob boss. Batman came through the door silently. "It's time for his little operation to fall."

"...Can I at least..." Killjoy started.

"Keep him alive." Batman replied. Killjoy stood and let out a growl. The silencer on the gun let out a popping sound as she shot Ivan's knee. His moans and cries of pain fell on deaf ears. "Give me the gun." She reluctantly handed the gun over and Batman took it apart in one, swift motion. Before he could stop her, however, Killjoy was holding Ivan's head and in one hand she held a blade. "Killjoy, don't!"

"I'm not killing him." She said curtly. After a few seconds she stepped away and stared at Ivan. He looked like a large, terrified baby. Killjoy had taken the liberty of carving a deep 'K' into the side of his face. She walked to the window, and froze halfway through the window sill. Batman made no move to stop her. "This changes nothing." She said to the Dark Knight. He stared at her silently and then was left to deal with Ivan Lev by himself.

* * *

Killjoy stood on the roof of the warehouse by herself. It had started raining again. Something in her stirred. She felt better knowing Lev wouldn't be able to get out of jail; no matter how much money he had. She also felt good about helping that family before it was destroyed. This wasn't like her. Killjoy felt at peace. For the third time in her life, she stood in the rain, letting it wash away everything about her. Her makeup ran into her clothing for the second time, and her arms were spread out, allowing her body to be vulnerable to the water. The only difference between this time, and the other times she had been in the rain, was that Jonathon Crane was not with her. She felt completely...alone.

* * *

**WOOO! Okay...So...there's one more chapter left. And I'm pretty sure it's going to look completely short in length compared to this chapter. This one might be my longest chapter in this story. I feel so...productive. Oh, and Killjoy and Miss-E's outfits had changed since I first described them in "Such a Killjoy". If you want to know what they look like now, let me know and I'll show you. **

**XOXO**

**~Killjoy**


	14. Back in the Swing of Things

** Alright, my dears. This is the last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed the ride. I know I have. So, this chapter might be a little bit shorter than all of my others; okay a **_**lot**_** shorter. But, hey. I've been dying to write this chapter since before I even thought about this story. So, enjoy. **

_Italics: Thoughts

* * *

_

Another book done. This was probably the fifth book that Jonathon Crane had been through since he was put back in Arkham. And the books he had been reading were the ones that the doctors forbade him from even having in his possession. But it's actually quite amazing what a different book jacket would do; now he could read whatever he wanted and no one would know. He almost laughed at the stupidity of the people who ran this place. If Jonathon still worked here, things would be different. The patients would be getting the treatment that _he _had designed a long time ago. But, no. His methods were considered unethical and unorthodox. Just a little fear therapy; that's all he wanted to try. It _would_ have helped the doctors diagnose the patients and inmates more appropriately and easily. But, instead, there he was.

_Honestly, is there anything else to do here..._ Jonathon thought to himself. He already knew the answer, but he couldn't help but ask himself. Jonathon was one of the inmates who never had a visitor. He spent his days in his cell reading, in the cafeteria reading, and in the recreation room reading; like he was now. It was Harvey "Two-Face" Dent that brought Jonathon out of his reading world. "Hey, Crane. I think they're talking about your girl on the news."

_Girl? I don't have a girl...Wait._ Jonathon's eyes narrowed at the page he was reading. He removed his glasses and looked up at the T.V. Jack Ryder dominated the screen with that stupid smile of his. How people couldn't catch on that he was The Creeper was beyond Jonathon. He stared at the screen with a bored expression. Secretly, Jonathon was dying to see if Harvey was right.

"Jack Ryder here, with a live exclusive on the strange incident from last night. Sources reveal that a notorious Russian mob boss, Ivan Lev, was the victim. As surprising as this may sound to some people, it is a true story. I was able to interview the man myself, though he wouldn't reveal who attacked him. He did, however, let me know that he had been sitting at his desk around one this morning when he was attacked. Lev is now in the hospital recovering from a gunshot wound to his knee, and a large wound in the side of his face. This wound will leave Lev scarred. But, this could prove helpful to detectives in finding Lev's attacker. The attacker took the liberty in carving a large 'K' in Lev's left cheek. Anyone with information about-" Harvey changed the channel before Ryder could finish. He looked at Jonathon with his good side, and smirked.

"Bet you anything it was her." Jonathon stared at Dent, and then smiled a little.

"It probably was. I wouldn't put it past her." Jonathon replied. He put his glasses back on, and continued reading. Harvey, however, had no intention of letting Jonathon go back to reading. He did notice that the bookworm had _not_ disputed Killjoy being his girl.

"She still with Joker?"

"Of course she is. She works for him." Jonathon said, turning a page.

"You know what I mean, Crane."

"She has to stay 'with' him. She doesn't have a choice."

"There's always a choice. I haven't seen her here to visit you. I know she'd come here in that fancy getup again like last time." Jonathon's eyes narrowed again and his nostrils flared, not happy with where Dent was going.

"What are you implying?"

"Maybe she got tired of you. The Joker...He's a pretty strange guy. Nowhere near boring." Dent laughed at his friend trying to make the situation lighter. He knew how much Jonathon loved Killjoy, she's all he'd talk about sometimes. But, Dent knew the difference between the bookworm and clown, and he'd hate to see Jonathon's heart broken.

"Funny, Dent. She can do whatever she chooses. She has no obligation to me."

"But you want her to."

Dent had him there. Jonathon wished he and Killjoy could just run away from this city and be together. Maybe he could come up with a cure for her split personality and he could have Fenari back.

"Alright, everyone, lights out in ten minutes! Back to your cells!" Various inmates gathered their things, put cards and books away, and made their way back to their cells. Jonathon sighed, pinching his nose underneath his glasses and shutting his eyes. He was nowhere near where he wanted to be with the book. _It'll have to wait..._ Jonathon stood and followed Harvey out, who clapped his hand on Jonathon's shoulder.

"Come on, Crane. I was kidding before. I'm sure she misses you." Even Jonathon heard the half-heartedness behind Dent's words.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. Jonathon sat up, and rubbed his tired eyes. That's when he heard it. There was a soft humming coming from down the hall. Jonathon strained his ears to try and figure out the tune, for it felt familiar. Slow clicking of heels joined the humming, and Jonathon could hear the surprised sounds of guards. After, he heard thudding sounds as the guards most likely hit the floor. Jonathon finally placed the tune; it was a very slow version of "Ring Around the Rosie". It sounded rather eerie at the speed the person was humming. The person humming began to sing, but it wasn't the words from the children's song Jonathon knew.

"_Never fear dear Scarecrow...For fear itself will kill you..."_ The heels stopped at the last word, and the person was now in front of his cell. Jonathon looked up, recognizing the voice. His face lit up and he ran to the cell door. He looked at the person in front of him, and smiled widely at the smirk on the girl's painted face. She swiped a card into the security lock and watched as Jonathon excitedly collided with her. Jonathon had picked her up and spun her, kissing her lightly. Killjoy felt a feeling of warmth rush through her. Their foreheads touched and she laughed at how tightly Jonathon held her. "I take it you missed me?" She asked him. A new voice joined the lovers' moment.

"Sweetheart, you have _no_ idea." Killjoy turned and Jonathon looked over her shoulder at Harvey "Two-Face" Dent as he watched the pair with a half smirk. All Killjoy and Jonathon could do was laugh. Things were back to the way they should be.

* * *

**And...That's a wrap! I love you all and thanks for going on this journey with me! **

**XOXO**

**Signing for the last time,**

**~Killjoy**


End file.
